Florilège
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Ce soir de mai, au crépuscule, depuis 14 ans le lys fleurit , et comme la première fois , une goutte pourpre vient en taché les pétales immaculés. Recueil de drabbles ayant pour thème fédérateur les fleurs et plantes à travers leur language.
1. Présentation

**Titre**: Florilège

**Auteure**: Elizabeth Mary Masen

**Spoilers** : Allusions aux RM et a

**Rating** : K+

**Genre(s)** :General/Romance/Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer**:  
>-L'histoire appartient à Elizabeth Mary Masen<br>- Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
>- Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews, à bon entendeur salut….<p>

**Notes**:  
>- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum homonyme<br>- Question qualité, je ne garantis rien , ces textes sont nés hier à trois heures du matin.

**Qu'est ce que Florilège ?**

Florilège est un recueil de drabbles impliquant différents personnages dans des situations variées . Mais ils ont tous pour thème fédérateur les fleurs et leur langage.


	2. Myosotis

**Myosotis—Souvenir fidèle : Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald  
><strong>** Fin de The Resurrection Stone - Alexandre Desplat**

Ce soir là, plus que les autres soirs, Albus repensa en un instant à ces deux mois de folie et d'insanité. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce que voulait Gellert, acceptant tout pour le plus grand bien.

Ce soir, il fermait les yeux et pourtant il se rappelait toujours de la lueur atypique qui brillait dans les iris couleur de myosotis de son meilleur ami et amant. Avec Gellert, il avait connu la passion, destructrice comme toute passion, les myosotis étaient devenus rose rouge sang.

Mais quoiqu'ils aient fait ou qu'ils n'aient pas fait, Albus se rappellerait toute sa vie de son premier amour. Le jeune allemand avait fait briller dans les yeux du britannique la flamme de la convoitise et avait attisé sa soif de pouvoir.

Il avait était déçu, très déçu quand il vit ce que Gellert avait fait mais il eut davantage de peine encore, lorsqu'il vit les orbes de son amant éteintes comme une bougie soufflée avant la fin de la nuit quand ils s'étaient revus pour la dernière fois.

Alors ce soir là quand il eut trouvé la dernière des Reliques, quand il vit la pierre, un éclat particulier brilla dans ses yeux et il crut pouvoir retrouver les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu dans sa route vers les sommets.

Pourtant, un éclair de lucidité lui restant dans sa joie démesurée, il se dit que la Mort venait de le capturer, et comme le deuxième frère, il serait bien incapable de se satisfaire des ombres qu'elle lui accorderait.

Et ce soir de juin, presque un an plus tard, le vent tiède de ce début d'été l'apaisa et il sut qu'il allait devenir lui-même une ombre et qu'il reverrait un jour les myosotis.


	3. Romarin

**Romarin—Cœur Heureux Souvenirs : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley  
>La Vie en Rose-Edith Piaf <strong>

Du romarin, un parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir respiré tout l'été en allant prendre sa douche…ce parfum qui lui évoquait tant de souvenirs , des bons comme des mauvais d'ailleurs.

Comme ce jour-là, au premier cours de potion de sixième année : Elle ne l'avait pas dis mais pourtant, elle savait très bien ce qu'était la troisième odeur qui s'élevait du chaudron. A l'odeur de parchemin neuf et d'herbe fraîchement coupée, s'ajoutait aussi un effluve entêtante de romarin.

Parce qu'Hermione adorait cette odeur, parce que cette odeur, c'était juste lui, lui au naturel. Sans se l'avouait, à l'époque, elle tenait déjà énormément à lui et ça c'était la fragrance de son shampooing et de son après-rasage, un peu musqué, viril.

Parce qu'elle avait beau critiquée le quidditch, il fallait avouer que ce sport, comme le rugby chez les moldus, donnaient quelques muscles plutôt agréables à contempler. Et Ron n'était plus le grand gamin dégingandé qu'il était en troisième année, il était devenu vraiment grand et musclé et ses bras lui donnaient des envies d'aller se blottir tout contre lui, ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant tous les soirs.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie, elle avait entendue Ron rentré, il avait fini sa journée de travail exténuante au bureau des Aurors et avant d'aller manger le repas confectionné par sa femme, il voulu prendre une douche et il lui demanda de venir le rejoindre. Ainsi, elle aussi serait couverte de cette délicate senteur de romarin.


	4. Lys

**Lys—Pureté : Severus Snape et Lily Potter Lil****y's Theme - Alexandre Desplat**

Severus avait aimé Lily, il l'avait aimé jusqu'à la toute fin. Avec toute la sincérité et la pureté d'un amour d'enfant mais il était allé trop loin, il s'était perdu. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle soit là pour voir un peu de lumière dans tant de ténèbres. _Ses_ ténèbres.

S'il ne l'avait jamais aimé,c'était de l'amour le plus beau, le plus pur mais aussi du plus enivrant, comme le nectar d'une fleur savamment distillée, le nectar d'un lys blanc.

Parce qu'il en était encore au temps où elle lui disait « Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Severus » et qu'il la croyait, aveuglé par la lumière de ce qu'ils avaient été. Il lui disait que lui aussi il l'aimait, plus que sa Vie même et elle lui souriait tendrement.

Pourtant, elle s'était éloigné de lui ou peut-être lui s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert et qu'il souffrirait encore car Severus était quelqu'un de passionné qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.Mais elle avait préféré James et des cyclamens avaient tenus compagnie au lys.

Mais il ne lui en voudrait jamais à _elle._

Ce soir de mai, au crépuscule, depuis 14 ans le lys fleurit , et comme la première fois , une goutte pourpre vient en taché les pétales immaculés.

* * *

><p>Sans vouloir faire de la pub:<br>J'ai écris un petit OS sur l'enfance de Severus, si quelqu'un est intéressé, il est disponible en français et anglais et se nomme Tu seras toujours mon Petit Prince.


	5. Genêt

**Genêt—Préférence : Sirius,Regulus et Walburga Black**

Elle n'en avait jamais préféré aucun, pourtant elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé son aîné, son Sirius qui lui ressemblait tant, qui avait hérité de ses yeux noirs, des yeux des Black. Il avait le même caractère obstiné qu'elle, on ne pouvait les forcer à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Que ce soient par les cajoleries ou la force, on n'obtenait d'eux que ce qu'ils voulaient bien daigner accorder.

Car comme elle, Sirius était intelligent et rusé mais lui n'était pas calculateur comme Walburga pouvait l'être. Il ne pensait qu'au bonheur présent, il avait retenu qu'une seule phrase des rudiments de latin qu'il avait eut dans son enfance _Carpe Diem_ mais pour elle c'était plutôt _Dura lex senex lex_.

C'était ce dont il se rappelait une fois adulte, mais il avait oublié ou ne pouvait se souvenir de toutes les nuits où sa mère venait le voir et le consoler quand il avait fait un cauchemar, l'apaisant ou lui préparant une tasse de lait chaud.

Elle avait toujours chérie son Sirius et même si elle le reconnaissait difficilement elle aimait profondément son fils. Même la naissance du Roitelet, deux ans après celle de Sirius n'avait pas détruit ce lien.

Orion,lui, n'avait de cesse de comparer ses deux fils montrant comme Regulus était plus sage, plus diligent, plus apte aux études. plus présentable en société et plus respectueux des idéaux de la Famille Noble par Nature.

Mais _il_ s'était éloigné d'elle, _il_ l'avait renié, _il_ était aller à Gryffondor, _il_ ne la respectait plus.

Elle avait brulé son nom sur la Tapisserie et quelques larmes avaient coulées.

Elle s'était pourtant promis qu'elle ne laisserait jamais la préférence régner sur sa Vie.

Mais son cœur de mère avait été blessé, blessé par les épines du genêt.


	6. Immortelles

**Immortelles—Regrets éternels, douleur qui ne s'éteindra pas : Le Baron Sanglant et La Dame Grise**

Nous étions immortels. Une douleur sourde étreint pourtant ce qui était mon cœur. Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai tué et je m'en voudrais toute l'éternité.

Je porte ces chaînes, poids de mon ultime passion, je me mourrais d'amour pour toi et c'est toi que j'ai tué. Helena, mon dernier amour, tu m'avais pris pour ce que je ne suis pas, abusée par la jalousie qui infusait en toi après que ta mère eut refusé de te donner son bien le plus précieux après toi-même.

Tu jalousais un objet et moi je jalousais celui que tu aimais. Pourtant chaque année, je t'offre un bouquet d'immortelles, mais tu ne saurais me pardonner de t'avoir aimer .


	7. Absinthe

**Absinthe - la séparation, le tourment de l'amour, absence, amertume : Narcissa Black**

La Guerre a ravagé Narcissa, elle a ravagé sa vie, elle avait ravagé sa famille. L'absinthe avait ravagé son corps. Evidemment, une sorcière de son rang, appartenant qui plus est à la Famille ne pouvait avoir des penchants trop marqués pour la boisson.

Mais lorsque que la douleur se faisait trop grande, elle sirotait un verre d'absinthe dans les règles de l'art, car elle avait beau boire une boisson dangereuse, elle le faisait avec raffinement. Mais comme Socrate avait bu la cigüe, elle boirait dignement son calice jusqu'à la lie.

La lie de sa vie: l'éloignement d'Andy, Drago rejoignant le Seigneur Sombre, Lucius emprisonné,…sa famille déchirée.

Mais il fallut que Proserpine allât en Enfer pour faire renaître la verdure triomphante du printemps:sa tentative de rapprochement avec Andy autour du corps de celle qui avait été leur soeur,la naissance du petit Scorpius ... ses adieux à la Fée Verte.


	8. Volubilis bleu

**_Celui-ci, je le trouve pas très convaincant mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à mieux faire_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Volubilis bleu—Amitié dévouée, incertitude, espoir éteint : Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore<strong>

Mon bien cher Albus, tout en vous me manque terriblement. Je vous connaissais et je crois que j'ai pu compter au titre de vos amies. Je vous aie toujours respecté quelques fussent vos choix, même si j'en ai désapprouvés certains.

Mais vous être comme le volubilis, plante d'apparence adventice mais qui, passée son développement étouffant pour les plantes venant entraver sa progression, fait briller au grand jour le bleu de ses fleurs qui illumine tout un jardin.

Vos yeux pétillants de malice était la lumière du monde magique même si vous avez du souffler certaines flammes. Et cet après-midi, je viens vous faire mes adieux, faisant face à ce ciel insolemment bleu.


	9. Ronces

Promis, je ne vous ait pas oubliées. Mais maintenant l'année scolaire est finie et j'aurais du temps à vous consacrez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ronce : jalousie, envie, peine : Pétunia Dursley<span>**

Sur un coup de tête, peu de temps après le départ de Vernon pour la Grunnings, elle partit à Cokeworth. Rien n'avait changé, il y'avait toujours cette brume épaisse sur la rivière boueuse et le paysage était toujours surplombé par les cheminées monumentales des usines aux alentours.

Elle voulut retrouver le square où elle allait avec Lily quand elles étaient enfants.

Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés tant l'endroit était envahi par les ronces.

Ronces que Pétunia entreprit d'arracher, mais n'ayant pas pris de gants, elle s'écorcha violement les mains.

Sous toute cette végétation, elle trouve un lys qui s'étiolait, étouffé par les ronces, et là Pétunia pleura tant de la douleur de ses mains qui saignaient que de la blessure sourde de son cœur toujours à vif.


	10. Campanules

_Un drabble cadeau pour Picotti qui a poster la vingtième review de ce recueil et la six-centième sur l'ensemble de mes textes. Allez lire son recueil de drabbles , c'est une merveille. _

* * *

><p><strong>Campanule : merci d'être là ; ton amitié m'est précieuse ; confiance en amitié — Remus Lupin <strong>

Après le départ de James et Lily, Remus avait été condamné à la misère et à l'errance. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Sirius et puis Peter n'était plus là. Il n'avait plus personne, mais ses souvenirs étaient une petite couverture pour réchauffer son cœur.

Sirius qui l'écoutait quand il avait le cœur lourd des problèmes qu'il avait avec sa mère. James qui lui remontait le moral après ses transformations d'où il ressortait éreinté et même Peter qui partageait avec lui les nombreuses tablettes de chocolat que Mrs Pettigrow envoyait à son fils. Lily qui l'aidait à s'ouvrir et à oser s'imposer.

Alors, chaque fois qu'il allait leur rendre visite, malgré ses difficultés financières, il s'assurait de leur offrir un beau bouquet de campanules.


End file.
